


Interview With An Angel

by insane_falcon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_falcon/pseuds/insane_falcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's interview goes a bit wrong but ultimately makes things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview With An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: kissing, swearing

“And final question of the day, Castiel…” Charlie Bradbury, the best interviewer of Channel 12’s _Star Hour_ , paused dramatically. “The question males- and females- everywhere have been asking since your debut.” Another dramatic pause. Castiel fought hard to keep his expression one of polite interest, but he knew what was coming. And he was dreading it. “Do you have a special someone out there?”

“Yes,” Cas answered, instead of his usual ‘no’. He was tired of denying it. “But the person doesn’t know.”

Charlie gasped. “Doesn’t know?!? Why don’t you tell him? Or her? Is it a man or a woman? Come on, Castiel, tell us.”

He hesitated but decided that knowing the gender wouldn’t change anything that mattered. A flash of green eyes crossed his mind for a brief second. “Him. It’s a man. And I’m not saying anything more.”

“You have to, Castiel!” Charlie pleaded. Cas barely held back a smile. “Please, Castiel. Details!” He merely shook his head and politely refused to answer any more of her questions about _him_.

Charlie shook her head. “Well, I guess that’s all for today. Thank you for joining us today, Angel, and thank you,” she looked pointedly at the camera, “for watching.”

“And cut!” the director yelled. Everyone instantly relaxed. Castiel stood, ready to head home, but Charlie grabbed his arm.

She looked extremely serious. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but I can see that you’ve loved this guy for a long time. Call it a woman’s intuition.” He tilted his head to the side, confused as to where she was going with this. “But you’ve got to tell him, or move on. It’s not good to hang on to these feelings for too long.”

“It’s been fourteen years,” Castiel admitted. “I’ve tried to move on, but he’s…” He paused, unable to describe the one who held his heart. “He’s everything to me.”

Charlie looked deep into his eyes, before she let him go. “Maybe he’ll surprise you.”

Castiel only shrugged, not want to raise his hopes. Maybe he would, but not likely.

* * *

“Dean!” Castiel called, entering their shared home. “I’ve brought chicken and pie for dinner!”

No reply. He frowned. No loud rock music, Dean’s shoes were home. He paled. What if Dean was uncounscious and dying? Cas rushed to the living room, where Dean normally worked and found him sitting on the couch mumbling to himself and ripping papers into tiny shreds. It looked as if he’d done that to at least twelve papers already.

“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed. “I thought you were hurt or dying!”

Dean started and looked surprised to see Castiel standing there. Cas sighed, softening instantly. “Book giving you a problem?” He walked into the kitchen without waiting for a reply. “I’ve brought pie, so that should help.” Cas usually didn’t help feed Dean’s pie addiction with store-bought pie, preferring to bake his own, healthier style, but he was sure that he was going to fall asleep as soon as he touched his bed.

“So who is it?” Dean asked. Castiel froze, but quickly continued unpacking the chicken.

“Who is what?” he called back. Shit. Shit.

Footsteps and then Dean was in the kitchen.

“Your _special someone_ ,” Dean snapped. “You mentioned him at the end of your interview. Do I know him?”

Cas almost choked. Did Dean know him? “Not as well as you think you do,” Cas responded before he could stop himself. No reply. Slowly, he turned and faced Dean, who stood in the kitchen doorway. Dean looked very angry.

“Who is it?” he demanded again. “Tell me his name, Cas.” Castiel’s nickname flowed easily off of Dean’s tongue. Cas shivered, although he was confused why Dean was acting so weird.

“It’s nothing, Dean. Drop it. I was lying,” Cas tried to brush it off, looking Dean straight in the eye. Hopefully that would convince Dean-

Dean stepped forward. “Don’t try and lie to me, Cas. I know. What’s his name?”

Charlie’s words, Castiel’s exhaustion, and Dean’s aggravating finally broke Cas’s control. “It’s you, Dean! It’s always been you!”

Oh. _Shit_.

“Sorry, Dean, I’m so sorry. I’ll just, um…” Castiel turned away, face becoming lobster red, and scrambled at the fried chicken. “Shit,” he cursed, when it fell off the counter. “Shit. I’m just gonna-“

“Cas,” Dean interrupted. Castiel straightened his spine and faced Dean. His hand moved up and gently touched Cas’s cheekbone. What- And then Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

Kissed him.

Cas’s mind completely shut down.

Dean pulled away and gave an uncertain grin. “I’ve, uh, felt the same for a while now, but I didn’t think you would.”

Castiel processed and then burst out laughing. “We’re a pair of idiots.” Dean smiled fully, all teeth, Cas’s favorite smile, and kissed him again. This time, Castiel eagerly participated.

Then Dean pulled back and looked confused. “Wait. What do you mean I don’t know myself as well as I think I do?”


End file.
